


Pieces

by Celeste_Morrigan



Series: Episode-based stories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x05, Angst, Episode: s01e05 Damaged, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Morrigan/pseuds/Celeste_Morrigan
Summary: There were many things Oliver refused to talk about after he returned from Lian Yu. Inspired by 1x05 Damaged
Series: Episode-based stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pieces

There were many things he refused to talk about after he returned from Lian Yu. That he refused to remember. Pieces of the nightmares he had lived through, pieces he had tried his hardest to leave behind when he left the island, that would always set him apart from everyone else who lived in his world. 

He had been more than ready to return to Starling City. Ready to take on the mission he had set for himself. To save his city. And, despite what Diggle had said, he had thought about his family and how it would hurt them to keep his secret.

What he did not think about was how much it would hurt himself, not having someone to talk to. Not that this was something he wanted. He didn’t. He wouldn’t.

Thea had tried to reach out to him. Tommy, in his own way. Laurel. He could not possibly let any of them get too close to the truth of anything that had happened to him in the past five years. And yet...

“Ollie! I saw your scars.”

Them, _any of them_ , trying to figure it out, trying to get the truth out of him–

It always took him a moment. A moment for him to carefully regulate his breathing and stash away those pieces of memory that persistently tried to make themselves known. He knew he had to give them _something_. Some resemblance of the truth. He would give them something they would hear, feel sorry for him for a few moments and then _move on_ … something. But not those memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or reviews appreciated. Be safe, stay at home if you can.


End file.
